


brilliant and clear

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Being curious about Kurosawa's fantasy, Adachi tries hard to use his voice instead of his powers to find out.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 198





	brilliant and clear

On the one hand, what he had seen had been already too much. Maybe. On the other hand, he's curious. Maybe. Maybe just a little bit. Adachi rolls his head around unsettled, sitting next to Kurosawa on the floor who is immersed into Tsuge's book. He looks happy, delighted by what he's reading. Adachi's conscience is nagging on him. On the other hand...

"Kurosawa?"

"Hm?"

"When.. we go on a date again, what would you like to do?"

"Let me see," Kurosawa lets the book sink down, leaning back against Adachi's bed.

Adachi gulps and shifts a little closer, just enough to barely touch. 

What he sees this time is different from last time though. It's sappy and light and domestic and fluffy and cute. 

He scratches his head and shifts away. He feels bad for using his powers like this. If he wants to find out, he will have to ask Kurosawa. But will he be able to do it without sinking into the floor due to embaressment?

"An amusement park would be nice," Kurosawa says, "or a date in where we cook. How about you?"

Adachi shrieks from his thoughts, he hadn't expected Kurosawa to ask him back, but then again, it's Kurosawa. He always wants to know what's on Adachi's mind. 

"Uhmm," he says, "I thought.. maybe.. well, I was wondering if you ever thought about anything more happening between us"

Kurosawa turns his head and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, do you _want_ anything more to happen?" Kurosawa smiles with that teasing glint in his eyes and Adachi gets hot underneath his collar.

"I thought it c-could be interesting.."

"Adachi, you're adorable.. and irresistible, too," Kurosawa purrs, putting the book down. Adachi closes his eyes and feels Kurosawa's hand sliding along his cheek before he pecks his lips. 

And then he sees it. A fire of images, and explosion of fragments of them together, brilliant and clear. There is a bed again, and Kurosawa is laying him down, looking deep into his eyes. 

Kurosawa is about to withdraw from the kiss when Adachi suddenly stops him, hand on his arm and holding him there, whimpering softly for him not to stop. It feels good, and he wants to see more. Wants to know what Kurosawa wants. He feels a coward for doing it this way, so he tries to voice what he wants, even though it's hard.

"What.. would you want to do with me?" he asks with big eyes and something inside Kurosawa jerks with a little bolt of arousal and passion. 

"I could see us doing many things," Kurosawa replies honestly while the firework on his mind continues. They're on the bed, and Kurosawa is above him, stroking hair out of his face and slowly, very slowly leaning down to meet Adachi's lips with his own, skilled and smooth. In Kurosawa's fantasy, Adachi is responding to the kiss, shy yet determined, with a glazed look in his eyes and his hand in Kurosawa's hair. Adachi can tell how much Kurosawa loves this fantasy of them. They would move around, shift, slowly rub against each other, feel upon the other, hands sliding down their bathrobes, over smooth skin, further down and... 

Adachi moans inwardly while his hand reaches out for Kurosawa's. 

"I would want to kiss you, like this, but I would also want to do more, like touching you, honestly," Kurosawa says before slowly pulling back from a little breathless Adachi.

Adachi nods. His cheeks are flustered and he can't find his voice at the moment but he is proud he did, earlier, not entirely relying on his powers. 

This is Kurosawa. His boyfriend. If he can't talk to him, then who?

And maybe, one day, they would put into reality what he just saw. 


End file.
